


You're The One That I Want

by wastedheartmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Luke, BoyxBoy, Bullying (mentioned), Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Feminine Luke, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Michael, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to have sex with his brother's best friend.</p><p>✩ this is being edited and republished because the original sucks ✩</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ☾ena☽

**Author's Note:**

> ☾ warnings: Chapters with sensitive topics will have a warning at the beginning, if you think I should add any feel free to message me. If the chapter contains something sensitive to you contact me as well and I can tell you what happens in it that is important for the story line.  
> ☾ English is not my first language and I don't beta read, so YES, there will be a lot of typos. You can point them out if it makes you happy, I'll probably go back at one point and fix them. Just don't be a bitch about it.  
> ☾ Story title based of: Grease - You're The One That I Want

_Song for the chapter: The 1975 - Chocolate_

☾☾☾☾

At the age of 17, Luke Hemmings really hated high school.

Don't get him wrong, he loved education. He didn't mind spending most of his time studying, learning new things, testing his mind abilities, doing homework and all that jazz.

What he hated were people in it.

Even with his extensive grammar knowledge words that Luke would choose to describe them are a bunch of snobs and homophobes. The worst case scenario was when they were both, rich and mean.

They just couldn't see past their limited mind sets.

Luke was a human just like them, with the exception of being a huge fan of two things.

_Boys and skirts._

But Luke was lucky. Walking down the school corridors people always looked at him with disgust and judgment written all over their snobby faces, still nobody dared to come even close. He was spared of all the beating and pushing around, all the slurs and words of humiliation because of one particular person.

_Michael Clifford_

Now Michael Clifford was a very special person in Luke's life.

The older boy was best friends with Luke's brother Jack and the two knew each other since what feels like forever.

When Jack left school to join the army he left his job of protective older brother to his best friend who was only a year above Luke.

Now people didn't fear Michael because he was a bully or school's bad boy. In reality he was a very nice person, who just preferred to be left alone. What alarmed most people was his muscular figure and punk style of appearance.

Still there seemed to be a black aura following him around. Michael, as his best friend and his father wanted to be a soldier.

He came out of a military/marine family and all he ever wanted was to become a soldier and continue the family legacy. Michael and Jack met at the base at the age of 12 and became inseparable since. They've trained together four times a week with Michael's father, went to gym together, they even visited the same school.

Becoming soldiers were both boys dreams, but while Jack passed all his tasks with honors, Michael didn't pass his medicals.

There seemed to be something wrong with his heart, with his heart beat to be more exact. Luckily it was nothing dangerous or lethal, but serious enough that they didn't let Michael join. He had to cut down a bunch of training but he still kept in shape.

Michael was devastated as well as Jack and his dad, but his health came first.

So with Jack out of the picture Michael became a loner and his guardian angel.

Luke stumbled through the hallways trying to locate his History classroom in the pool of people. Not really paying attention to his surroundings he crashed into someone with full force.

It wasn't that kind of crash that would make him lose his balance and fall on the floor, but it was strong enough that he could feel the pain spreading over his body.

"Sorry dude." Said the person Luke bumped into. He's never seen the boy before, he had a beautiful tanned skin, chocolate colored eyes and dark curly hair. New boy was a bit shorter than Luke but that was nothing unusual, blond boy was a fucking giant.

He had nothing to be sorry for besides from standing directly in front of the classroom Luke had to go in.

"S'okay." He mumbled, trying to maneuver his way around the boy.

"Just a second!" Stranger said making Luke turn around with raised eyebrows. "I'm new here, but I'm sure you can see that, I was just wondering if this is the classroom Mrs. Andrews is teaching? The History class?"

"Um.. Yeah it is." Luke waited for a second before offering his hand to the boy to shake. "I'm Luke by the way."

Maori boy grinned shaking his hand with strong hold Luke envied. "I'm Calum."

As on cue the bell rang and blue eyed boy hurried to secure his seat by the window, leaving his new acquaintance standing in front of the door alone.

☽

The class was boring. Luke already read the history book twice and Mrs. Andrews had zero interesting stories to share. His previous teacher always liked to spice up his hours with some spicy gossip, like the one where Alexander the Great was supposedly gay and which princess was whoring around with who.

Instead of paying attention he opened his sketchbook and started drawing some pretty skirt designs. Luke needed some inspiration for his prom dance and since none of the ones in stores were made for people with cup zero he had to make his own. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind but it would be nice to just walk in store and walk out with something he could wear the next day without having to suffer trough stabbing himself with a needle ten times.

Luke waited for a minute after the lesson was over, not wanting to walk into the crowded hallway again. As he walked out he saw the new kid, Calum, waiting for him with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you could show me around since you're the only one I know here."

He looked a bit nervous to ask, Luke could see that, but he could also see that there were no cruel intentions behind his question. Calum has clearly seen how he dressed and there was nothing negative Luke could detect in the warm brown eyes.

Blond boy bit his lip before bursting out. "I don't wanna sound rude." Truth was he knew it will sound like that. "But if I say yes, please don't be a bitch and act all nice to me and then when I'm not around bitch about how I look and stuff. I mean.. You're a nice dude and all but I've been through this before and people don't turn out to be as nice as they seem to be."

Luke expected many things and giggling was none of them. Calum was looking at him with smile even bigger than before.

"I get it okay. My friend had to change schools because she was bullied and I can imagine people being a bunch of fuckers here as well. I'm cool with you. Like I don't mind it. You look awesome, I'm jealous to be honest, I could only wish to have legs like yours. I would love to be friends with you in a none-backstabbing-way. If you'll be nice to me I'll be nice to you. Simple as that."

In that moment Luke was more than happy that he bumped into him this morning.

"Deal." He said, before turning around and starting to walk towards his next class, Calum was following right after.

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the republished version. (:
> 
> All possibly triggers will be tagged!
> 
> Talk to me: [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared)
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	2. ☾dva☽

_Song for the chapter: Kings of Leon - Use Somebody_

☾☾☾☾

After his last lesson all Luke wanted was to go home and watch the new episode of Pretty Little Liars.

Walking back to his car, Luke's train of thoughts was interrupted by weird voice coming from somewhere near him.

Trying to locate the voices he turned to the school's back wall only to see Calum being pushed against the wall by no other than his protector. Red haired guardian angel, Michael.

Confused and shocked the blond dropped his bag next to his car before running towards the two boys.

Closer he got, clearer the words leaving Michael's mouth were.

"You ever touch his pretty face again I'll broke you into million pieces!" The taller boy was talking fast and Calum looked scared to death and confused.

When Luke finally reached them he grabbed one of Michael's hands, pulling him back enough that Calum could breathe.

"Michael!" He shouted. "Stop! What the hell are you doing."

Red haired boy turned quickly to face Luke, completely letting go of Calum.

"Luke.." Michael looked confused. "What do you mean? I.. Alex said he saw him tripping you in the hallways."

Now the blond boy isn't one to overreact but at this point he was just so annoyed and angry he started shouting.

"Michael!"

It was probably the first time Luke regretted the decision of Michael keeping eye on him.

"We just bumped into each other. It was just as much mine fault as it was his!"

The older boy's eyes immediately filled with regret as Luke's filled with tears. He was so fucking mad and he couldn't even bring myself to help Calum off the ground.

"Shit, shit shit shit shit!" Red haired boy whisper shouted as he realized his mistake. He quickly picked Calum up and started apologizing to him before turning around seeing his best friend's brother in tears. 

"No, no. Luke, please stop crying. I really didn't mean to." Michael was blabbering at this point, trying to think of the words that would fix the situation. He knew he screw up.

"Please Luke,  I thought he was trying to hurt you. Alex said it was someone new at the school and you know I would never let anybody touch you if it wasn't out of love and respect." He reached his hand towards the blond carefully, not wanting to scare him away. 

When Luke didn't move away Michael brought him into a hug trying to calm him down. 

"I'm really sorry man I have no idea how to make it up to you." Michael apologized again.

Calum picked up his backpack and offered both of them a warm smile. "It's alright really, no hard feelings. I mean it was a clumsy situation and it could easily be misinterpretated as something else. I'm happy Luke has such good friends and I hope I'll become one of them as well."

Michael felt Luke relax in hold so he let him go. 

"Anyway I have to go, my sister is waiting for me. Luke I'll see you tomorrow in class and Michael, if I remembered your name correctly, I hope we're good too."

Blue eyed boy was quick to hug Calum and Michael gave him a small nod before the boy disappeared.

That left Michael alone with Luke, who was still wiping away the remaining of his tears.

"Lukey.." The older boy started with a voice full of remorse.

"You're so stupid, you know that!?"

Michael tried to reach for Luke again, but removed it as soon as the yelling started.

"Michael I am really happy that you are always here for me, protecting me from all this homophobes and jerks, don't think for a second I'm not. But you can't just attack someone because Alex told you he might saw something. You didn't even know what really happened and you almost hurt Calum real bad."

Younger boy's heart was beating really fast, he wasn't used to screaming, plus Michael's pretty green eyes were begging him for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Luke, I really am." He waited a few seconds so Luke was looking him in the eyes. "I know it was stupid of me to just trust whatever Alex said, but you never tell me if people make fun of you or bully you. Luke I'm here for you and you shouldn't be ashamed of having me here to help you. People are rude and you are perfect plus I have certain promises to keep to your brother. But I'm sorry and I hope Calum isn't too afraid of me now, he really seems like a cool dude."

Luke smiled softly before nodding. "He is. I really think we could become great friends. It'll be fun to actually have a friend in this hell hole."

Michael let out an exaggerated gasp. "And what am I if not your friend? A dinosaur? The mean sister from Cinderella?"

Blond knew his protector was joking but there was genuine sadness prominent in his eyes. To be honest he looked like a kitten not dinosaur.

Luke gigged. "No, Jack s the mean sister. You're the Prince that keeps saving me." 

Michael smiled widely, making both of them feel a bit better.

All though Luke was still a bit mad at Michael he didn't want to say goodbye yet. He invited him home to watch Pretty Little Liars with him and the older boy happily agreed after Luke promised they'll watch The Flash later.

In the end both of them agreed that Barry was way hotter than Hanna and her crew.

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! (: 
> 
> I hope you're having an amazing day!
> 
> HMU: [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared).♡
> 
> Love, Lucija☽


	3. ☾tri☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: a bit of smut (last three paragraphs only)

_Song of the chapter - Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas - Instant Crush_

TW: a bit of smut (last three paragraphs only)

☾☾☾☾ 

Michael was always referred as Luke's brother's best friend, but not a lot of people knew the two of them were close as well.

Luke was around sixteen when he started to notice that he wasn't at all interested in girls, with their pretty long hair and their smooth skin. He liked his skin to be smooth and his make up to look good but he wasn't attracted to it.

Red haired boy was the only not-heterosexual person Luke knew at the time so he was the one he went to with all the questions. 

It's was one of the best decisions he ever made. Michael was so cool about it, so kind, he answered every single question Luke had, he showed him a million of coming out videos and even hold his hand while he came out to his family. 

The two of them weren't as close as they used to be, Michael didn't really come to hang out at their house since Jack was abroad. They still talked of course, the older boy always wanted to know who was bothering Luke and if he was feeling safe, but the blond missed him a bit.

That was one of the reason Luke didn't hesitate to invite Michael over the second he had a chance. 

Michael insisted on taking his car to the Hemmings residence, making the blue eyed boy leave his car at the school parking lot. 

"Wanna pick up some food from McDonald's?" The older boy asked as he started driving away from the school.

"Sure, I'm hungry and home alone, so it's either that or soup from the bag."

Michael grinned. "McDonald's it is then."

There were no free parking spots when they arrived so red haired boy stopped the car next to the entrance and turned on all four lights.

"Here's my wallet, pick up anything you like for yourself and just the same for me." 

Luke nodded all though he didn't his assignment and left the car.

Surprisingly the queue wasn't half as bad as he thought it will be. There were ten times less people in the fast food restaurant than there were cars outside.

Luckily for him the cashier didn't seem to mind or even notice his outfit, she just took his order and returned with his food a few minutes later.

"That'll be 15,98." The boredom in her voice was prominent so Luke decided to hurry before she got even more annoyed.

He reached in Michael's wallet to grab the money, but in the rush he managed to throw the money and some other stuff on the floor.

Luke quickly handed her a bill before reaching down to pick up all Michael's belongings.

He didn't quite knew what he was holding in his hand but the amused look on cashier's face made him look again.

Luke was never more embarrassed in his life, he was holding fucking _condoms_ in his hand.

In less than a second he grabbed the spare change and tucked it safely in the wallet together with the condoms. He thanked the girl and rushed out to where Michael was waiting for him.

Blond boy's face was as red as McDonald's logo when he entered to car, which of course didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"Luke is everything all right? Was anyone rude to you, should I go.."

"No, no. It's okay." Luke lied. "There was just some cute guy who complimented my skirt and I got a bit flustered."

He nodded slowly, but he could see he didn't believe him completely. He still chose to not bring it up and for that Luke was more than grateful. 

"Well in my opinion you should always be given compliments because you're beautiful and that's nothing to be ashamed of." 

That shut Luke completely. Michael never said anything like that to him and it made him feel all warm inside.

They've spend the whole afternoon watching series and eating unhealthy food. Hanging out with Michael was the highlight of his week, the atmosphere was light and they both felt comfortable in each others company.

The older boy left with a promise of picking him up in the morning which left Luke alone with his thoughts. 

He couldn't get the boy out of his head, his face, personality, his adorable compliments. Michael Clifford in general.

Now Luke would never deny he had a small crush on the boy, but thinking about him now just brought up so much more feelings than usual.

He thought about his perfect face, full red lips, light green eyes, his cute nose, fire red hair. About his strong arms, legs to die for and his ass. Michael had a great ass.

Their day together was perfect if he didn't count in the incident with Calum, or the condoms. Luke had never thought about Michael like that.. But now his mind kept going back to that moment.

It's not that Luke was surprised that the boy was sexually active but he felt that pang inside of him. 

He felt _jealous_. 

Luke wanted Michael to be _his._

He wanted that Michael would use those condoms when he was with _him._

Don't get him wrong, he wanted to kissed the shit out of him and hold his hand and be the cutest couple ever. But he also wanted him in the most intimate way possible.

All these new discoveries kept Luke awake for hours till he finally decided to do something about it.

He went on tumblr and for the first time in his life he didn't search for cute kittens. He searched trough numerous pictures and gifs of the porn tag but still all he could think about was the red haired boy.

Luke made himself come for the first time that night. His mind was screaming Michael's name. All he could imagine were Michael's lips on his, his hands on Luke's body, their bodies together. He came moaning his name.

In that moment Luke made a plan. He will make Michael _his_.

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me cringe.  
> Predictions?
> 
> Don't forget that you are awesome and beautiful!
> 
> Talk to me: [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared)
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	4. ☾štiri☽

_Song for the chapter: Blink 182 - Feeling This_

☾☾☾☾ 

The next day Luke woke up extra early, he only had a couple of hours of sleep due to his.. experiments.

The blond boy wanted to make himself extra pretty for Michael.

Luke showered, waxed his long legs and did all his extensive morning routine. He didn't normally wore makeup for school but today was a special day. Today he'll start with his great plan.

His outfit of the day consisted of Jack's army T-shirt which was remade into nicely fitting crop top and of army green high waisted skirt that barely covering his bum. 

By the time a certain _pretty_ boy texted him that he was outside his house, Luke's hair was styled to perfection. He double checked that he looked okay before grabbing his bag and heading outside.

He made sure he swayed his hips a bit while he was walking the short distance to Michael's car.

Before even saying hello he was greeted by adorable laugh.

"Nice outfit Lukey. I'm not that sure if Jack would be impressed by what you did to his shirt tho."

Younger boy giggled. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

He leaned over and kissed his friend's pale cheek. "As long as you like it I don't even care."

Michael quickly looked away and started the car, but Luke could see the prettiest pink shade that colored his cheeks. 

It was official.

Luke was totally in love with the red haired boy with pink cheeks. 

The couple has spend the rest of their drive to school humming to the tunes on the radio. 

When the two arrived to the school they quickly found Calum and hung out for a few minutes before the bell rang. Michael apologized again and again till the Maori boy told him to shut up.

Michael waved at the two as he made his way to his class which made Luke pout. He wanted to at least hug him or something.

His disappointment was interrupted by Calum laughing at him.

"What?" Luke asked, clearly annoyed.

"You like him don't you?"

"He's a pretty great guy, who wouldn't like him?"

"No. I mean _like_ like him."

The second he realized what Calum meant Luke blushed and hid his face in to his palms.

"Am I that obvious?" 

The brown haired boy chuckled while walking towards their classroom. "To me yes, but I'm pretty sure he's oblivious.

Calum didn't seemed to completely persuade Luke into that but it didn't stop the blond from completely ignoring his teacher. He had a plan to perfect. 

There was nothing he wanted more than Michael.

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment. /maybe I'll update extra quickly/
> 
> If you're bored HMU: [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared)
> 
>  
> 
> Love, Lucija☽


	5. ☾pet☽

_Song for the chapter:_ _Yellowcard - Only One  
_

☾☾☾☾    _  
_

It was a boring day at school, Calum was the only real reason he didn't fall asleep yet.

Luke's day turned to better when he got a text from Michael saying he wants to hang out later that day.

Jack's birthday was in a month and Michael wanted to get him the perfect gift. Both of their families were planning a small get together for that day, since Michael's dad and Luke's brother will return.

The red haired boy suggested them going to the mall and Luke couldn't wait for the class to be over.

He was sure it was fate how the second he figured out his emotions for Michael, the boy wanted to hang out with him.

Luke didn't mind at all.

He decided to wait for a few minutes before replying trying not to look too desperate. The blond then remembered Michael could see he had read the text and quickly confirmed their plans.

He could barely contain his excitement when he got a reply a second later saying Michael couldn't wait to see him with a wink at the end. It was almost like he picked up in his flirting and decided to flirt back.

Luke will definitely have to test that theory.

He drove home a bit faster than he should, but he needed every extra second he could get. Michael was picking him up in an hour and he had a lot to do.

He had to play tennis in school and just maybe he rubbed half of his makeup off when he fell asleep in his geography class.

Luke showered again deciding on a more subtle look. Some black skinnies and a white band shirt matched perfectly with his faux black flower crown. 

Blue eyed boy stood by the window waiting for Michael to pick him up. The second he saw a black car turn into his street a big smile appeared on his face and he could swear there were a billion butterfrees fluttering in his stomach.

☾   

After an amazing afternoon of dad jokes and crusading trough every store possible they managed to pick up the perfect gift. 

Michael wasn't sure at the beginning but after he and Luke took a few cute pictures with the polaroid camera and found a perfect army patterned album he was sold. 

The couple was currently sitting in a restaurant sipping on their milkshakes while they waited for their pasta dishes to come.

"Mikey?" Luke asked in a small voice and with worried face.

"What's up Luke? You don't like your milkshake or something? Wanna trade?" 

The blond boy thought he was a great actor but the precious smile Michael always had for him made the end of his lips go up.

"No. My milkshake is fine. Thanks tho."

"What is it then? You look kinda sad." He reached over the table to grab my hand squeezing it encouraging. "Luke you know you can tell me anything?"

Luke almost chicken out at that point. He really didn't want to play with Michael's feeling but it was necessary.

Younger boy squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you. It's been kind of hard for me in the last months since both of my brothers are mostly away, and I just feel like I have no one to talk about. And normally I can talk about it with my parent or something but this is just to embarrassing to talk about with them."

"About what? I'll do whatever I can to give you all the answers you need, or at least I'll try."

Luke bit his lip before looking straight into emerald green eyes he adored that much.

"The thing is.. I'm 17 and I've never.." He took a deep breath. "I've never had sex before."

Michael's eyes widened but the blond quickly continued before he could say anything.

"I've met someone really special and I really wanna do it with _him._ I'm ready and I wanna do it this weekend when I'm home alone."

The words just spilled out of his mouth and Luke was pretty sure his whole body was blushing. When he finally gathered the courage to look up he saw the beautiful boy staring at him with mouth wide open.

He closed them when their eyes met again. "Are you sure?"

Of course he would ask. Luke nodded, pulling Michael's hand closer to him.

"And how can I help? Where do I come in, in this plan?"

"I thought. Since you're more experience in all this sex and dating thing you could, I don't know, help me?"

Michael nodded, thinking for a second. "With what exactly?"

"I don't know Michael. I need a perfect date, perfect music, I have no idea what to say, what to do.." He was blabbering at this point but he didn't care. He wanted this. He wanted Michael.

In fear of the red haired boy declining his request Luke grabbed his other hand and gave him the biggest puppy eyes he could. 

"Please Mikey."

Michael let out a loud sigh. "Okay.. But only if you're a hundred percent sure. My first time wasn't really the best and it was all because I didn't give it enough meaning. I felt pressured into doing it and I felt like shit afterwards. So my answer is yes. But I really hope you're sure you're ready."

Luke gave him a soft smile, not really knowing what to reply. Yes his plan has succeeded but Michael just gave him an insight into his life he has never knew of. He let go of his hands before standing up to pull his friend in a big hug.

"Thank you Mikey, you're the best."

He grinned when he saw how happy Luke was, but the blond didn't believe the smile was completely real.

"No problem Lukey. But you need to ask me specific question and I'll help you with them."

In that moment the food has arrived and they quickly sat down and both blushed. The boy who was serving us just gave them an awkward smile before leaving them to eat.

"Okay, so first we need to brainstorm so ideas." Luke said with full mouth of pasta. "I know what I want but since you're a bit more _manly_ than me you could tell me what tops normally want."

Michael blushed at how blunt Luke was being. The shy 14 year old who came to him for help was long gone.

"First we need a scenario. I was thinking since we'll have the house for ourselves we could maybe watch a movie, order some take out. But I'm not sure. Should we order pizza or Thai, should we watch Mean Girls or the notebook or it's just a bad idea from the start. I don't want it to fancy, I just want him to feel loved."

The soft, loving look Michael gave to him made Luke's knees feel like bubble gum. In that moment Luke knew that his crush wanted him just as much as the blond wanted him.

"First, don't over think it, you'll get stressed and you'll ruin the whole situation. Second, he's one lucky boy. Third, it's more likely he will like pizza, because let's be honest, everyone likes pizza and if you really want it to be romantic you could light some candles."

Luke felt like all the stars were aligned for him, Michael was just the most perfect person on the planet.

In the car back home they discussed best first time songs and Michael told Luke a few he already knew and a few new ones. He wrote them all down promising to give them a chance. They also made plans to hang out again a day after tomorrow so they'll buy all the things needed and help Luke pick up an outfit.

☽☽☽☽ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THE SONG JET BLACK HEART MEANS ANYTHING AT ALL TO YOU GO AND F***ING SHOW IT ON TWITTER BY VOTING:  
> #VeranoMTV2016 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought about this chapter, please leave some kudos if you enjoy this so far! (:
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)/ [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com)/ kik(lucijanared)
> 
> Love, Lucija☽


	6. ☾šest☽

_Song for the chapter: Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love_

☾☾☾☾

Wednesday was nerve wracking for Luke. He and Michael were texting the whole day talking about the big day and   he and Calum were texting the whole day talking about Michael.

Calum thought that Luke should just tell Michael how he feels but the blond was way to stubborn to listen.

Kiwi boy patiently listened to all Luke's talks about how perfect Michael was and how much he wants to kiss him. Calum stopped him when he got uncomfortable when the blond decided to tell him about how much he wants him.

For no apparent reason Michael ignored Calum when the three of them saw each other at school on Thursday. He seemed to find an excuse whenever Calum asked him anything and acted kinda weird around Luke as well.

The blue eyed boy hoped that the older boy's mood won't stay like that in the afternoon when the two made plans.

It was only a day of not seeing each other but in the past week Michael just became the sun of his life, the source of his happiness. Luke was almost desperate to hang out with him again and Calum made fun of him because of it.

When Luke's class finished Michael was already waiting for him in front of the entrance. The red haired boy looked like he didn't get any sleep since they last saw each other.

The blue eyed boy made a mission of making him as happy as possible today because last thing he wanted to see was sad Michael. He liked his Michael all smiley and making jokes about Pokémons and school's mean girls.

"Hey beautiful." Green eyes instantly sparkled when he saw Luke making him feel all fuzzy inside. In that moment Luke debated for a second if he should follow Calum's advice and just confess his love right there. 

"Hello to you too hottie. I'm loving the shirt." It was a shirt Luke got him as a gift when Michael helped him to come out. Younger boy was feeling adventurous and places kiss to Michael's cheek. It was almost a tradition and Luke wanted nothing more than making it a staple one. 

Michael smiled sweetly at him. 

"Ready for a second part of devirgining Luke Hemmings process?"

All though he giggled, Luke blushed furiously. 

"Not really." He admitted.

Michael turned to him in a second with a concerned expression on his face. 

"Hey hey. If you're second guessing your decision it can wait. If he likes you half as much as you like him he'll wait for you. Even if you change your mind in the last second your decision needs to be respected."

Luke got all teary and emotional. He was so in love it almost hurt.

"Is not that. I just want it to be perfect.

"Well I really hope he's worth it. I hope you know that if he does one thing wrong I'll break every single bone in his body twice. His dick too."

Luke laughed and wiped away his tears.

On their drive he had to try extra hard to think about dead puppies because Michael using the word dick made him feel a certain way.

☽☽☽☽ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original A/N for this was me complaining about voting too much. I'm doing it again now and you should do it as well.
> 
> #VeranoMTV2016 5 Seconds Of Summer 
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter! 
> 
> Love, Lucija☽


	7. ☾sedem☽

Song for the chapter: The All-American Rejects - Dance Inside

☾☾☾☾

Michael and Luke were shopping for over three hours. None of them was complaining since they enjoyed each others company way too much.

They've exchanged changing clothes and doing little fashion shows for each other. 

Luke could seriously get used to having Michael around 24/7.

The blond was changing into the last outfit and all though all the other ones were cute and made him feel pretty (which of course had nothing to do with Michael calling him that) this could really be the one.

It was simple but still sexy enough and it would be perfect for the occasion. 

The older boy said he loved all of the 20 looks Luke showed him and he was hoping he would get some new compliment for this one. Nothing wrong with beautiful but maybe just a bit more, and yes Luke was totally fishing for compliments the entire day.

Luke walked out of the changing cabin with a bit of confidence in his hips as he swayed them around. After finishing his runway pose he tuned hopefully to Michael who for once that day had a frown on his face.

"What so you think?" Luke asked, clearly worried about the comment.

"Umm.. I think you look beautiful as always but I don't think it suits you that much."

Luke wanted to scream at him, made him look at him again or something. But if his prince didn't like it, than in that moment it didn't matter if he liked it. He could always get it some other time.

So no, Luke didn't say a word, he pouted for a bit but Michael was already tidying away all the clothes they decided to not buy.

The older boy kindly offered to pay for all the things Luke did decide to buy and Michael did approve but it was a strong no from him.

After they've picked the outfits it was time to buy other, more sex related necessities. Buying lube and condoms with Michael was one of the strangest experiences of his life. Luke knew that Michael wasn't a virgin. He told him that himself, he didn't say it straight forward but he got the hints. 

Plus he had condoms in his wallet. Even if that wasn't an indicator but Luke was pretty sure Michael had some experience (all though he hated thinking about soon his gorgeous boy with anyone else).

Lube was simple, they just got some middle priced one nothing too fancy and colorful and nothing that could possible be just some cheap lotion. 

Luke gathered some courage and asked Michael about condoms, which brand, which size.. 

Red haired boy made some snarky comment about him not knowing a thing about Luke's crushes dick, but oh was he wrong. They've picked up something in the middle of all standards and prices again, and this time Luke made Michael pay because he was just too embarrassed.

He didn't regret his decision for a second because the moment the cashier saw the two, Luke's outfit and what they were buying. The teenage boy looked at them or more precisely at Luke with a hint of disgust on his face and before Luke even started to feel uncomfortable he already felt a warm, strong hand in his. The blond smiled to himself and stepped a little closer to Michael for comfort. 

At the end of the day he didn't care what others thought about him but having someone there to protect him made him feel all fuzzy inside.

Without letting go of his hand Michael grabbed the bad and led them both to their car.

"Is your mum home?" Michael asked as they were driving away from the mall. "My mum just came from the military base and Jack gave her some stuff for Liz."

"No. I'm actually home alone. Dad and mum left for their spa weekend a bit early and Ben is at the university."

"Oh, so you're home alone?" The tone of Michael's voice was filled with concern, Luke just couldn't guess what exactly was the focus of it.

"Yeah."

"You should stay at mine then. I'll drive you home to pick up stuff for school tomorrow." 

"I can stay alone at the house for one night Michael." Luke teased his friend because he was being overprotective again.

Michael stopped at the red light before turning his way to give him a warm smile. "C'mon. Momma bear is gonna be over the moon to see you and she's cooking her famous fried dinner tonight you don't wanna miss on that. Plus I'll let you pick what movie will be seeing before we go to bed."

And there's not way Luke would ever say no to that.

☾ 

They've skipped the movie and talked for hours instead.

The two of them covered all possible topics, from all the school's gossips to which sportsman had the best ass on the Olympics. 

When Michael finally felt asleep on the couch next to his bed all Luke could think about was how he wanted to change that. To make them sleep together, tangled together like they belong.

Luke thought he was crazy for thinking that way but he really felt that he and Michael were soulmates.

He felt asleep and woke up with a smile on his face. 

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some feedback!
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	8. ☾osem☽

**Mikey***   
_Hey princess. I'm sorry but I can't give you a ride home today bc I've got some urgent things to do. I'll bring your stuff over on Monday. x_

**Mikey***   
_Also, good luck tomorrow or something. Idk what to say for this occasion lol. Don't get pregnant Lukey! (; x_

It was Friday, the day before the BIG day.

Luke got a bit grumpy after seeing Michael's text because he really wanted them to go candle shopping but he could always take Calum with him.

Speaking of him just as Luke read the texts Calum walked into class with the most confused look on his face. He sat next to Luke and turned to him with out saying a word.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. He wasn't sure if he should be panicking or mimic the same expression his friend had.

"I've saw Michael five minutes ago."

"And?"

"He stopped me and I thought it was to say hi but he literally just wished me good luck and said that I'm a very lucky guy."

Luke nearly choked on his spit. It took him a minute but he knew how Michael thinks so he knew exactly what was going on.

"Wait what? Oh my God, he's so stupid." The blond said before starting to cry in tears.

"Dude. Tell me. I'm confused." Calum demanded.

After a while Luke finally managed to calm down enough to explain. "Michael think I'm going to have sex with you."

"Wait, what?"

"He thinks you're my crush."

"Luke!" Calum screamed, luckily for him the teacher wasn't in class yet or he would definitely get a detention.

"He probably hates me now more than he did when he threw me against the wall."

The two kept laughing at the misunderstanding for their entire class.

Calum's sister ended up taking Luke home. It was a fun ride, Mali had an amazing music taste and Luke might ended up writing some down for his _sex tracks._

When he finally made it home he was met by a mysterious package on the porch.

At first he thought that maybe it was the stuff Karen promised to bring over but it had his name written on it.

He took the box in the kitchen where he slowly opened it up. You can never be to careful with this things.

When Luke saw what was inside he wanted to cry.

In a little sea of pink tissue paper there were two pieces of clothing Michael said didn't look good on Luke.

- _You looked amazing. I've never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as you in my entire life. Yes I lied, but I really wanted to get you this for your special night._

_Love always,_   
_Mikey_

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I'm not sure you're enjoying this so I kinda lost my motivation for updates. :/
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	9. ☾devet☽

_Song for the chapter: Santana & Jorge Moreno - Satellite_

☾☾☾☾    _  
_

Luke spend good two hours setting up the scene.

The first hours consisted of tidying down the living room and moving all the furniture to a setting he liked. 

From his bedroom he brought the fluffy carpet and put it in front of the fire place. He set up the candles and logged in to the Netflix. The Notebook was ready to play.

Then started the harder part.

Luke took a shower, completely scrubbed his body and shaved his legs. He decided on a messier hairstyle then normal, remembering that Michael pointed it out as cute a few days before.

The blond moisturized his entire body with the lotion Michael helped to pick up in one of their mall adventures. He couldn't help but imagine his strong hands on his soft skin, kissing every part of it.

He made sure he closed all the curtains and started to arrange rose petals all over the floor.

Luke got dressed in a beautiful grayish skirt, a pretty baby pink top and high white socks. 

The second Michael's favorite pizza arrived he knew it was show time.

Nervously he typed down a text for Michael, pressed send and waited for faith to do it's thing.

☽☽☽☽  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.
> 
> Talk to me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	10. ☾deset☽

_Song for the chapter: Blink 182 - Always_

☾☾☾☾

Michael was writing a letter to Jack. His tenth one. Tenth try not tenth letter.

How exactly could he express his love for his best friend's younger brother in words?

Jack knew Michael was in love with Luke, he knew for a while. But the red haired boy made a promise which he intended to keep. He would never act on his love Luke wouldn't be the one to perceive it.

And now after years of loving and adoring the tall blond he knew it would never happen.

Jack will probably be shocked when he'll find out about the last thing. For some weird reason he's been telling Michael for the past year little Lukey had a crush on him.

He wrote down another sad sentence in which he promised Jack he would never fall in love with such a beautiful creature again. Michael thought he didn't deserve Luke's love, not after how overprotective he was being. It was his idea in the first place to protect Luke and he made Jack lied about it like it was what he wanted.

Michael always thought about Luke like he was his flower, but now it was torn away.

Michael didn't hate Calum. He wasn't exactly his favorite person in the world at the moment, but Luke was smart and if after a week of knowing the Kiwi boy he wanted to lose his virginity to him? Then so be it.

But if he would dare to hurt him there was nothing holding Michael back. He wouldn't mind getting expelled for kicking the new boy's ass or breaking a few of his bones.

The only fights Michael was ever in were in the ring with gloves because the truth was he was to kind to fight anyone. He was a big softy and he knew it. Now that he had time to think he decided that he was lucky for not going in the army. Missing Luke would hurt a lot more than not going with his dad and Jack did.

He wanted Jack to know that all he wanted was for Luke to be happy.

In the middle of promising him that his phone informed him he got a text. He knew it was from Luke since the younger boy personalized his giggle as Michael's tone for when he send him a text.

His heart hurt and he didn't knew if he could take reading a text about Luke having sex with Calum.

But it was Luke so of course he opened it.

It took him three seconds to grab his jacket and keys and before his phone would even automatically lock itself Michael was already on the way to Luke's.

Short sentence was on repeat in his head.

**Princess Lukey**

_Mikey, please help. I need you ASAP._

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how are you liking this so far? Only a few chapters left. :-(
> 
> HOW EXCITED ARE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?
> 
> I'm really grateful for your comments and kudos! (:
> 
> Come and chat with me: [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared)
> 
>  
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	11. ☾enajst☽

_Song for the chapter: Kings of Leon - Sex is on fire_

☾☾☾☾

Michael knew it wasn't right. It should be him and Luke. He promised himself he'll kill Calum for whatever he did to Luke, whatever reason it was that the blond texted him.

In less than 5 minutes he was at Luke's house. He didn't drive too fast, knowing his body was overflowing with adrenaline. Michael was angry but he wasn't stupid.

He noticed only Luke's car was parked in front of Hemmings house.

Red haired man made his way towards the house, noticing that only a dimmed light was coming trough the blinds. He ran to the door and knocked two times like he always did getting no response. The doors were unlocked when he tried to open them and in that moment his mind imagines a million possible scenarios and none of them prepared him for what he saw.

There were rose petals everywhere.

"Luke?" Michael whispered, not knowing why. He followed the light and the petals expecting the worse. As he entered the living room his heart escaped his body.

Right in the middle of the floor was Luke. _His_ Luke with an insecure smile, pretty pink outfit.

Michael's mouth opened in surprise his eyes travelling from the blond to a mess of petals in front of him. Seconds passed as he finally realized that the mess was actually placed into a somehow logical order. Petals represented letters, letters were words and words made sense.

_You're the one that I want_

Michael's heart was beating hard and he was still confused. He glanced at Luke for help but when he saw the younger man smiling at him everything feel into place.

_Why he wanted his opinion on everything._

_Him always blushing and looking for Michael's approval._

_Luke was never mad at him for too long._

_Why he was observing Michael when he thought the older man was sleeping._

_Luke never letting go of his hand._

_Calum's confused expression when Michael 'confronted him'._

_Luke questioning Michael's mum about meaning of different roses._

Michael had to pinch himself to confirm he wasn't dreaming. His daydreaming was interrupted by his favorite giggle in the world.

The blond man slowly stood up and offer Michael his hand that he quickly accepted.

"Luke.." Michael started but was stopped by Luke's hand on his mouth.

"You are so stupid. So, so stupid my pretty prince."

Michael looked amazed and Luke looked happy.

The blond squeezed Michael's hand making sure he was listening to him. Their gazes met and in that moment Luke knew exactly what to say.

"Michael Gordon Clifford. It took me a while but I finally got there."

Smile on Luke's face was prominent.

"I realized that you are the reason my world isn't just black and white. You give the songs I listened to for years meaning, you made me understand world better than I ever could myself."

Michael smiled. Finally.

"You are my world. You probably have been for a while. I don't even wanna know where I'd be without you. You helped me to figure myself out, you accepted me and helped me accept myself. Your presence helped me to not live in fear, you didn't let me be afraid. I was free because of you then and I am free because of you now."

Luke's eyes were glossy from tears and he saw Michael's weren't much different. The older man grabbed Luke's other hand too and they looked like a cute scene from a movie.

"The reason we're both here today is because I'm opening my heart to you, opening my life to you. I don't want you to protect me from the bullies from the distance, I want you besides me helping me face my fears and help me fight my battles. Michael I don't want you to fight instead of me because I don't care anymore." Luke took his hand, and Michael's with his to his face to wipe away the tears, kissing his crush's knuckles in the process.

The fond in Michael's gaze made blond's heart burst with love, the older man was still quiet, not daring to say anything. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"You, Michael make me feel beautiful and you make me feel loved and I.. I want you Michael.

Maybe I'll tell you one day the stupid about how my feelings washed over me, but for now I need you to know."

Luke let go of Michael completely, grabbing his face instead. "That I Luke Robert Hemmings am completely and sincerely in love with you."

Smile that appeared of red haired man's face was enough to encourage Luke to press his lips against the plumper, softer ones.

It wasn't fireworks, it was like a trance. Michael's lips were soft and warm against his. The stubble Michael had felt amazing against Luke's hands. Overall Michael felt amazing against Luke.

They've stood like that for minutes, just enjoying the moment. When they finally broke apart Michael had the biggest smile and Luke's wasn't much different. Older man grabbed Luke's hips and pulled their bodies closer together. "And I love you my flower."

Luke threw himself in Michael's hold again, making them both fall on the carpet. Michael only laughed before kissing the younger man.

They must have feel on top of the CD player remote because a few seconds later music started playing.

Luke only kissed Michael harder, hoping the green eyed man would just ignore it but he wasn't stupid.

He recognized the song as one of the ones he suggested to Luke.

The red haired man still managed to stop their activity and nudged Luke's face with his nose, forcing the younger man to look at him.

"Do you think this is a subtle way of telling me you want me to fuck you?" Michael laughed.

Luke on the other hand blushed furiously and wanted to hide his face into Michael's neck, but Michael who laid on top of him moved away. Instead he peppered billions of kisses all over his face.

"Michael." Luke said giggling. He needed Michael to stop.

"Michael!" He said again a bit louder.

Older man stopped and looked at him with curious eyes.

"I don't want you to fuck me. I want you to make love to me."

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for so much response on the last chapter! (:  
> keep it up and i'll update tomorrow or saturday again! (:
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> If you write to me I can give you little sneak peaks: [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared)
> 
>  
> 
> Love, Lucija☽


	12. ☾dvanajst☽

Song for the chapter: David Tavare - Summer Love

☾☾☾☾

Michael stared at Luke in shock, his lips parted in astonishment. He was debating the whole situation but Luke had no intentions of giving up.

Luke's thumbs were caressing the soft skin on the older man's face.

"Michael, I know you think it's too soon."

The older man carefully opened his eyes, wanting to hear what the blond had to say. "I'm ready for this. I'm not some kid anymore. I want to be a man and not just any man. I want to be yours. When I decided I want this, I decided to give my all to you. All my love and affection, my mind and my heart an my soul.. And my body."

Luke's words were passionate and strong, Luke was strong because he knew what he wanted.

This time Michael, who always showed his poker face was visibly affected. There were tears streaming down his face and Luke fell in love even more, it was almost unfair how someone that pretty could have such beautiful crying face.

These were probably the longest moments of Luke's life. The two of them just starring at each other waiting for someone to say something.

Finally.

After what seemed like an hour long staring contest, love of Luke's life reached over to him.

The blond man jumped into his hold instantly, bringing their bodies together as closely as possible.

They were in their own bubble, loving each other's hold.

After a while, when Luke got so comfortable he could easily fall asleep, the older man started lightly pushing him away. That only made Luke held on tighter, burring his face in Michael's neck wanting to stay like that forever.

Green eyed man laughed quietly but hugged Luke tighter anyway. The blond hummed happily, savoring the warmth Michael's body gave away.

Michael started whispering into Luke's ear, his breath tickling his pale skin. "If I could, I would stay like this forever. God damn Luke, I love you so much. "

Luke decided if Michael had something more to say, he'd better be looking in him beautiful emerald eyes while listening to the voice that sounded like pure melody for his soul. Michael's tears were long gone, instead his beautiful place was decorated by Luke's favorite smile. Older man quickly pecked blond's lips making him pout, he asked for a lot more minutes ago and thinking about not getting an answer made him self conscious again.

"You know I remember when you came to me all these years ago.." Michael started. "And you quickly became the center of my world. I am an only child and having someone sharing their secret with me and seek for advice made our friendship really special. You were beautiful then and you are beautiful now, as a person and by looks. Looking at you every day at school, seeing how happier you are being and dressing however you like and knowing I had something to do with it is a blessing."

Now Luke was the one crying, seeking support he leaned his head into Michael's palm, his tattooed finger rubbing tears into his soft skin.

"I am in love with you and I've been in love for quite some time. I didn't tell you because you're way out of my league, but of course Jack knew, he always notices these things."

Michael laughed. "Jack knows me better than I know myself, he probably knew before I did. I was the one who convinced him you needed protection and I might have suggested myself for the job."

Older man blushed lightly, but Luke's emotions took over again and he kissed his crush deeply, arranging his hands around Michael's neck. He couldn't believe how all time he had a chance to be with this angel.

He pushed Luke away again and he let him, because he knew they had so much more kisses and hugs in store for the future.

"Look Luke. I love you and I care about you. You're so perfect and hot and everything I could ever wanted. You're a dream come true and I would have lied if I'd say I never imagined making love to you.."

Luke was so happy. He radiated happiness. There was nothing better than knowing Michael was comfortable enough with him to tell him the absolute truth. That is something only real love can do.

"I'd do anything for you. I'll complete your every wish as long as you promise me you're hundred percent sure you want this."

Luke started nodding frantically connecting their lips into a passionate kiss.

"I love you. I want this. I want you." He whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too. Maybe I'd prefer to wait, but a prince has to do what his princess commands."

They both laughed, before Michael pulled Luke on top of him so they were sitting on the floor.

Even if Luke was nervous before hand, every bad thought left his body as Michael started to kiss him with intention. This was it and kissing, holding and hugging Michael was what Luke had been missing his entire life. All the event led to this point and Luke wanted nothing more than to completely devote himself to the beautiful red haired man.

The blond whined loudly as for what seemed like a millionth time, Michael started to back off from their kiss.

"Stop doing this." Luke objected. He was just getting hard and if Michael decided to back off now he would get really pissed.

"Don't worry princess. We'll have it your way but there is one thing I.., I mean we need to do before I'm gonna make you scream my name." Michael said and winked.

Luke's mind got blank for a second, Michael just said that and fucking _winked_ at him. If he wasn't getting hard before he definitely was now.

His hand was placed on Luke's check, they connected their gazes and Luke saw nothing but love in them. "Like I said, I'll give you everything you want and more. But first I need to know one thing, I mean I need to ask you one thing."

˝Luke Hemmings. You are the love of my life. All I want from now till forever is to have you near me and to kiss you every possible second. I promise you that I'll do everything possible to make you happy and turn every second of your life like a fairy tale.˝

There was a few quite moments filled with love before he said what he had to say and before Luke started crying.

"Luke, will you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

☽☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this. (One chapter and an epilogue to go!)  
> I'll end this story this week. (:
> 
> talk to me about muke; [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	13. ☾trinajst☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: le smut ((;

_Song for the chapter: The 1975 - Sex_

☾☾☾☾ 

_*flash back*_

_"Luke, will you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"_

☾ 

The blond man was crying before Michael even finished the sentence. He pressed his lips against the plumper ones with such a rush, they both collided on the floor. Luke, who was on top, straddled Michael's hips and kissed the man with all the love he could comprehend in that moment.

When they were both out of breath and their lips finally parted, they pressed their foreheads together, breathing the same air, staring at each other's eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Michael asked with a small, insecure smile on his lips.

Luke grinned widely. "Yes, yes. A thousand times yes. I mean I love you, and you love me, what else am I suppose to say." He blabbled.

The _couple_ smiled at each other, but Luke's breath was quickly taken away when his _boyfriend_ rolled them over. Now, with Michael on top of him, the red haired man kissed his nose, both cheeks and below the ear, before whispering in his ear.

"We should get to business or what do you think?" With that he slowly ground his crotch down making Luke let out a whimper.

It already felt that good and they were only getting started.

Repeating his movements he kissed Luke, shutting up his moans and whimpers.

It turned out they didn't need music, since the sound of their heavy breathing, moans and their groans sounded beautiful enough.

Michael took advantage of the short break they took for breathing to let Luke know how he felt.

"I love this. You. Us." His green orbs were filled with pure happiness, making Luke smile as well.

"I love you too, so much. But we have something else to do right now." It was Luke's time to wink, two could play at this game.

Michael knew Luke had a teasing side to him but he never expected this.

The blond mimicked the exact same moves, kissing Michael all over his face before whispering teasing words with a sweet voice. "I know you love the clothes you have bought me but I bet you want to see what I'm wearing underneath them." Luke ended his sentence and gently bit his earlobe making Michael moan.

Probably from the thought and from the feeling.

Michael looked at him with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "You're such a tease princess. You want to strip and show me what are you wearing under this pretty skirt?" He rolled off of him and leaned on his elbows looking expectantly at Luke.

Luke looked at his man in shock making him smirk.

"What are you waiting for? You have music. Make a show." 

The blond jumped to his feet, because god damn this was really happening. If Michael wanted him to strip, he will. One thing for sure, Luke was proud of his body. He wasn't skinny but he loved every part of pale skin covered in freckles. Luke was pretty sure Michael will love his body too.

Especially the pretty black lace panties that his friend Ashton has bought for his birthday.

Michael was staring at Luke with hungry eyes and the blond man got all the encouragement he needed. 

First the younger man slowly swayed his hips in the rhythm of the music, making sure all of his moves were as sexy as possible. 

He turned away from Michael so the man could have a clear sight of his plump ass. When he turned his head around, he was met by a beautiful sight of the red haired man staring at him intensely. The bulge he was sporting was obvious and it made Luke's mouth water.

Luke turned back to Michael, making a few steps to him and offering him his hands. "Come dance with me."

Michael took his hands without saying anything. The second he was on his feet he was greeted by Luke's back, pressed to his front.

He went with it, placing his hands on Luke's hips, embracing the warmth the pretty man was radiating. 

They swayed their hips in the rhythm of music for a while and when the current song was replaced by one of his favorite Blink one's, _Always_ , he turned around.

"Take my shirt off, Mikey." Luke asked with a sweet voice.

Older man was in daze as it was but a light touch on his forearm brought him back from the clouds. Michael gripped the pink fabric and lightly pushed it over Luke's head. 

They were still dancing and Michael let himself kiss both of blond's prominent collarbones. Luke's eyes fluttered close, the feeling of plump lips on his warm skin made him feel safe and even more _horny_ than before. 

After a few seconds of savoring the moment Luke repeated Michael's actions and grabbed the hem of red hair man's shirt. 

When the shirt was _finally_ on the floor, next to his own, Luke couldn't help but stare. 

Michael was stunning. His body was muscular, pale and overall beautiful. Luke's hands traveled over his chest where he started _touching_ and _kissing_ the beauty.

Luke remembered every detail Michael mentioned to him and he knew foreplay was important. He would kiss every centimeter of Michael's skin if that would make his boyfriend feel loved and important. 

Their lips found each other's and Luke sneaked his hand between them to touch Michael trough his jeans. Michael moaned into blond's mouth, he could feel his lover undoing his pants making him even harder if that was even possible. 

Luke couldn't do it alone, but green eyed man was too distracted kissing him and touching his bum to notice that he was stuck.

Breaking the kiss, Luke murmured his wish to Michael, who grabbed the hem of his jeans and pulled them down in one swift move. 

Taking a step back, Luke slowly pulled his skirt down, making sure red haired man was watching him. He let go of the skirt so it fell on the floor and then stepped out of it.

Michael groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "Damn Luke, you look so hot."

Luke fluttered his lashes teasingly before he bit his lip. 

"Just for you _daddy_."

Luke didn't even realize what he said but Michael's reaction was unforgettable. His eyes darkened and he quickly pulled the blond into his hold, picking him up so Luke's arms were around his neck and his legs around his waist. 

Their kissing wasn't pretty to look at but it meant everything to them. It was hot, passionate and filled with emotions.

Michael slowly carried Luke towards the couch, where he laid him down without breaking their kiss. This time it was he, who pressed his palm against Luke's hard on trough his panties and if he felt anywhere near as he sounded, he felt amazing. The blond pressed his crotch harder against Michael's hand to get any friction. 

Luke was a needy and whiny mess in a minute. His body was shaking from the unknown overwhelming feeling. His hand felt nothing like that.

"How do you want me, _baby_?" Michael asked. "I bet I can make you scream with my mouth."

A loud groan of disapproval was heard, Luke clearly didn't want that.

"Keep your pretty mouth on mine for now, we have the whole house for ourselves till Monday and you'll have me till forever. Right now I want you in me, your dick in my ass."

Michael laughed at the determined tone of Luke's voice. "Your wish is my command."

He pecked Luke's lips before he started to slowly pepper kisses all over his chest, stopping to teasingly lick his nipples. Blue eyes opened and he whined loudly, he tried to concentrate on every spot where Michael was touching him. It was all too much and he had to close his eyes again.

Red haired man was now kissing his thighs and the fabric covering his more than obvious erection.

"As much as I love you looking like this." He kissed Luke's covered dick again. "I'll take them down, okay?"  

Luke just nodded not trusting his voice, because Michael looked perfect between his legs. In that moment the blond knew it was going to be a long weekend. He slowly pulled Luke's panties down and of his long legs. While going back up, Michael caressed his legs which were smooth and soft and kept his hand on his thigh when he came back up to kiss him.

Michael let out a happy sigh as their lips connected again. "I'll never get sick of kissing you."

"Love you." Luke whispered back.

"You too, princess."

All the nicknames Michael had in store for him, made Luke feel all tingly inside. 

"Where do you have lube and condoms?"

Luke reached below the couch, where he hid all the things just in case anything would go wrong.

Michael took out a small bottle of lube and a condom, which he stuck under the elastic of his boxers.

The blond followed his every move carefully, full of expectation of what it'll about to happen. 

Michael grinned before making him blush. "If we're going to be here all weekend, we'll have to eventually go out and restock on lube."

He opened the cap and smeared the liquid over his fingers, he lowered himself on the couch again getting where Luke loved him. Michael kissed both of the pale thighs locking their gazes.

"You sure you want this?" 

Luke smiled at the affectionate man. "I'm sure. I love you."

Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, they could feel each other's breath on their skin. 

"If you'll feel uncomfortable please tell me and I'll stop."

"I will." Luke agreed quickly. "I trust you. And I need you."

Michael kissed Luke passionately and while they were kissing Luke could feel _his_  man's finger slowly starting to finger him open. It hurt and it was uncomfortable but all Luke did was kiss him harder and tried to relax his muscles around Michael's finger.

His lips now moved down on the blond's neck biting in it. Luke could feel another finger joining the first one, but the sweet pain Michael was causing him with his lips soon distracted him and soon Luke found himself enjoying the feeling of both, Michael's fingers and teeth.

Michael added the third finger and quickening up the pace. His lips never left Luke's neck and soon he was moaning loudly because Michael's fingers started hitting a spot in him that felt amazing.  

"Mikey I-i wan-n-t you."

Luke was in heaven already and he got worried he would come without Michael in him. 

Keeping his promise, Michael pulled his fingers out of Luke's hole and tried to open the condom.

Blue eyed man who followed his every moved was quick to stop him and grab the condom out of his hold. 

"Let me."

Michael didn't stop him and he only watched with lustful gaze as Luke opened the condom with him teeth. In a second his black boxers were on the floor and the blond grabbed his aching red dick.

Luke pumped the hard erection a few times, causing Michael to moan, that sound quickly made it's way to Luke's favorite memories. He rolled the condom on the impressively large member and lubed that as well.  

Before he pushed the head of his cock inside Luke's tight ass, Michael laced their fingers together and whispered a quiet _I love you_. He slowly pushed himself in, inch by inch stretching Luke widely. 

Green eyes carefully watched Luke's reaction and while he was trying not to moan from pleasure, Luke was trying to not whine from discomfort. 

"Kiss me." Luke pleaded and Michael did, with everything he had in hopes of making his boyfriend feel better. He wanted to make Luke feel good.

When Michael's presence inside of him didn't hurt as badly Luke squeezed the older man's hand. Michael got the message and let go of Luke's hand, only to place them beside each side of him to support himself on his elbows.

Luke was feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything happening.

"You can touch you know. Yourself or me. Whatever you want."  He nodded biting his lip, they were observing each other in a loving but lustful way.

The second Michael pulled out and then slowly back in everything went black. After less than 30 seconds Luke's body was burning and drowning in pleasure. It wasn't intense but enough for him to bite back his moans.

"Don't." Michael said while still moving in a slow pace. Luke opened his eyes to see his sweaty but beautiful face. "I wanna hear you. Want you to be loud, show me how good you feel." He kissed Luke again and then attacked his collar bone with his teeth.  

Wanting to make Michael happy and show him how good it felt Luke let go. Luke tangled his long legs around Michael's lower back, pulling him closer. As he became to move quicker, Luke's moans became louder. 

Luke's body was trembling with pleasure and they barely even started. The blond only realized that his hands were gripping the sides of the couch while they could be doing a lot better things so he moved my hands to his back. Luke pulled Michael closer to him and he moaned in pain as Luke clawed his skin. Their lips touched again and both of our moans combined into perfect sound.  

"Luke. Look at me." Michael said through his moans and whimpers. Blue eyes opened and were greeted with the most beautiful creature. They stared at each other while Michael was still pounding in and out of him. Luke moved his hands to Michael's ass pulling it down.

"Please Mikey. I need more." He whimpered in a needy way.  

Michael said nothing, only quickened his pace, their bodies were now close enough Luke could feel his lover's tummy touch his leaking cock. 

Luke tangled his fingers into the red strands, pulling on them lightly causing Michael to let out little whimpers that sounded like heaven.

The blond could feel the pressure building up inside of him. When Michael's dick pressed against a certain spot his whole body spasmed from pleasure and he screamed Michael's name.

"Mikey. I'm gonna come." Luke moaned.

"Me too babe. Me too. Wanna see you when you come, wanna see your pretty face. Be loud princess. Loud for me." Michael breathed into the air.

Luke nodded and they kissed as he moved quicker and his moves became a lot less coordinated. Luke was so close he could taste his orgasm.

Michael wrapped his hand around Luke's dick and started jerking him off. Younger man moaned his name and a million of ' _I love you's_ ' before reaching his orgasm. His face scrunching, mouth opened and his body started to tremble from pleasure.

Luke's tummy was covered with his own cum and seconds later Michael reached his peak as well. He rode out his orgasm groaning his lover's name.

After he was done Michael collapsed on top of Luke.

When finally both of their breathing slowed down, Michaelpicked himself up, his hand cupping Luke's cheek. 

"I love you." Luke whispered with a large grin on his tired face.

"I know."

Michael slowly pulled out of him, before standing up and leaving the room. He soon returned to collect his _boyfriend_. He picked Luke up in bridal style before carrying him to the bathroom where a bubble bath was already running.

They both climbed in, cleaning each other and leaving hundreds of kisses all over their wet skin.

"I love you." Luke said, again, leaning back onto his shoulder. Michael kissed his cheek.

"Love you too. This was amazing Luke. You were fucking amazing." He got quiet for a while.

"I don't regret it if that's what you think." The blond whispered, running his fingers over Michael's skin.

He smiled his white teeth showing.

But even if Luke was tired he couldn't help himself from getting hard again as red haired man's hands were rubbing his lower tummy. Luke kissed him and started grinding his body down on him. 

Michael laughed but kissed him back anyway, his hand starting to jerk him off.

They both reached clouds again and went to bed all tangled together radiating love.

Luke knew Michael was his prince and he was his princess. 

☽☽☽☽  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me okay? I spent 6 hours editing my horrible smut.
> 
> We still have an epilogue to go and I would love it if you'd all leave kudos and comment!
> 
> A few seconds of your life for 6 hours of mine only seem fair since it would make me extremely happy.
> 
> Thank you to all who took a trip trough this story for the first or second time, I love you all! Thank you for all lovely comments and kudos, it means the world to me since this story is the first one I ever wrote.
> 
> Talk to me about:  
> ☾ Did you enjoyed this chapter? etc.  
> on [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, love, love Lucija ☽


	14. ☾epilog☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: smut

_Song for the chapter: 5 Seconds of Summer - Never Be_

☾☾☾☾

_One year later_

It was Michael and Luke's first anniversary.

If you'd ask Luke to describe the past you in one word, the word would be _perfect_. To say Michael gave him everything he wanted was a lie, but the man made sure he gave him everything he needed.

They did so much together, but also grew as individuals they were both proud off.

Michael showed Luke everything he knew about sex and the rest they discovered together. Sex wasn't the most important thing in their relationship but they loved the physical connection between them.

Michael showed Luke what the word love meant and somewhere along the way, between all their all night talks about their dreams and aspects, Luke started to believe soulmates do exist.

Both of their families accepted their relationship in the best possible way. Jack, of course gave Michael the _if you break his heart_ speech but welcomed his into the family with a warm hug.

After a while of third wheeling in school, Calum actually found himself a boyfriend, who to Luke's surprise was his good friend Ashton. They did go on a double date once, but Calum quickly called it the last one since the other couple was too affectionate, always kissing and touching each other.

Life was good and Luke couldn't help but smile as he thought of the year behind him.

He and Michael were driving home from their first anniversary trip. It was getting late and they were both tired, but they still spent the whole ride singing loudly to whatever CD they found.

When they eventually got bored of the current CD, Luke tried to find something else in Michael's messy glove compartment.

"Oh my God!" Luke said way too loud and way too enthusiastically almost making the older man drive off the road.

"Look what I've found!" The blond jumped excitedly in his seat but quickly stopped to fix his skirt that was showing a lot more skin than it should.

Michael smiled and looked at his boyfriend, he saw the man holding nothing else but the _famous_ 'Sex CD'. None of them had any clue how it got to Michael's car.

"Should I put it on?" Luke asked, looking at Michael with his pretty blue eyes that made his heart clench.

"Sure. There are great songs on this thing. Great memories too." Michael look at him again sending him a quick wink before focusing on driving again

"I love you." Luke squealed from happiness, his cheeks turning pink from the sweet memory.

"Love you too." Michael grinned, squeezing Luke's free hand in his.

As the sounds of The 1975 were filling the car the two continued their talk, they still had a few hours away from home. The sun was slowly going down as the night was approaching. 

Luke was humming to Always by Blink, one hand taping in the rhythm of the music on his thigh as the other was resting in Michael's. They were a very touchy couple, always kissing and hugging. Luke was very clingy but Michael didn't mind, they kept their affection for when they weren't in public but still always walking hand in hand.

After a while Michael decided to break the silence. "Luke?"

The blond hummed turning to his prince waiting for him to keep talking.

"You said you'll tell me one day but I guess you won't if I don't ask."

Luke had no idea what Michael was talking about so he tilted his head in confusion.

"You said a year ago that you'll tell me what made you to pursue your dream and charm away my heart." 

Michael always had a way with words and he had to laugh as he saw the blush that quickly covered Luke's cheeks.

When Luke he thought back he realized the stupidest thing ever brought him to the best person he could ever wish for.

"Princess you don't have to tell me, I just remembered." He gave him a reassuring smile and Luke knew that but he thought Michael deserved the truth anyway.

"I never want to be embarrassed in front of you. I just secretly hoped you forgot." 

Michael didn't push him into talking, he was patiently waiting for whatever Luke will say while never letting go of his hand.

Luke knew it was now or never, Michael would eventually switch the talk to something else.

"Remember the day about a year ago when you almost beat Calum up for bumping in me?" 

The older man frowned because that clearly wasn't one of his favorite memories and he wasn't a fan of violence either. He nodded anyway.

"Well when we went back to your house we stopped at McDonald's and when I was paying condoms fell out of your wallet." Luke talked fast so he wouldn't get discouraged.

He blushed harder than ever and Michael was just simply confused.

"Okay?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I was never the person who would do anything sexual or think about anyone in that way. Except from that moment on I kept imagining you.. and me.. You know.."

The blond started to stutter and when he finally looked at his boyfriend the man had a small smile playing on his lips.

"What princess?" Michael teased.

Luke was holding Michael's hand tighter than ever, scared that Michael will let go. He turned and stared through the window, because frankly the whole situation was embarrassing to him.

"Baby boy would you look at me?" 

And no, Luke didn't. He was scared Michael would make fun of him.

There was a resting point on the side of the road and Michael turned on the indicator, turning right.

Luke didn't say a word and Michael just stopped the car and turned to him. It was already dark inside so he tuned on the light so he could see Luke's pretty face.

They were still holding hands, none of them making the effort to let go. None of them wanted to let go.

Luke knew it was his turn so he slowly turned his head to look at the mesmerizing green orbs.

"Mikey this is embarrassing." The blond whined. 

The older man looked at him carefully. "Princess I love you. I won't push you into saying anything but you might as well finish you're interesting story."

Luke seemed to thing about it for a second but said it anyway.

"Don't think for a second I did what I did for sex. It's just I always seen you as a friend and yes I had a big crush on you. But that moment just gave me so much to think about, you know? I realized I wanted to hold your hand, kiss your pretty lips and suck your pretty dick. I just wanted you to be mine in the best way possible."

Michael smiled and brought their hands to his lips to kiss Luke's hand.

"That's not embarrassing. I should be embarrassed about having condoms in my wallet. It was Alex's idea to have them just in case me, or more likely he needed them." 

"Yeah but why? You're beautiful Michael, you could have anyone. There's no shame behind that." Okay so maybe Luke was desperate to change the theme of the talk and what better than to compliment Michael?

"Because I was in love with you, that's why." He mumbled. "And you saw me as a brother so yeah." 

Luke let go of Michael's hands so he could unbuckle himself and lean over the console to kiss his man.

Michael smiled against Luke's lips and whispered. "Plus I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are." Luke argued. "Michael that day, after I came home. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're the whole package. Smart, funny and fucking hot."

"You're just saying that because you are my  boyfriend and I love you for it, but Luke.." 

"No." The younger man interfered. "You're so stunning Michael. That day I didn't just thought about you.. Like.." In that moment Luke knew he had to swallow his pride. "That day was the first time I touched myself and _allIcouldthinkaboutwasyou_."

A strong blush returned to Luke's cheeks and Michael just stared at him with mouth wide opened.

"Shit. You did what princess?" Michael cursed.

Luke didn't know from where but there was a sudden wave of confidence hitting him so he just unbuckled Michael. He pressed the seat button in order to slide his seat back, the moment there was enough room he crawled over and straddled the man.

He whispered in Michael's ear. "I made myself come while I was thinking about you touching me."

Michael groaned but before he could say anything else Luke had attacked him with hot, passionate kisses.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot." Luke groaned between the kisses. 

Michael's eyes were gleaming with lust making Luke harder by second. "Shit Michael, you made me hard just by looking at me."

"Then we should do something about that shouldn't we princess?" Michael kissed Luke and placed his hands on his hips, pressing their crotches together.

Luke held his breath to suppress a moan, but Michael wasn't having it.

"Let me hear you. You know I love it when you make this sounds for me."

He lifted Luke's skirt so his panties were now touching Michael's jeans and while he ground himself up. Luke got the message and did the opposite, pushing his hips down.

They were panting and moaning messes in seconds, their lips were connected into a got kiss, their tongues clashing with each other. Luke's hands found their way under Michael's shirt touching and caressing his perfect body, while Michael moved his lips to kiss and suck on Luke's throat.

Michael quickened his pace, his hard, covered erection bringing Luke closer to his release.

"Mikey, I'm gonna.." He kissed Luke to shut him up.

"Me too, baby boy. Let me hear you."

A few seconds later Luke reached his climay and threw his head back. His needy moans pushed Michael over the edge soon after.

Their chests were moving quick, their breathing heavy as they both tried to calm down.

Michael seemed to be the first to recover as he cupped Luke's face and kissed him slowly.

"I love you Luke, so so much."

"To the moon." Luke whispered back and yawned.

They both giggled. "Let me get you home so we can shower and go to sleep."

Luke nodded and went back to his seat, quickly missing Michael's warm body pressed against his. He could already feel him own cum drying up on his skin and panties but he didn't even care.

Michael reached over to grab Luke's hand again and peck his cheek with a loud, wet kiss. He reached over and buckled both himself and Luke, just one of the different ways how he proved his love to him every day.

He started the car again and they headed back home.

This time Luke didn't stare through the window, he didn't even look when Michael pointed out that the stars looked beautiful tonight.

_Michael Clifford was the most beautiful thing Luke could ever see._

☽☽☽☽

_the end_

☾☾☾☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. *tears up a little* Again.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this. I feel a lot more at peace now that this is edited. I'd love you all a lot if this would hit 100 kudos now that it's finished; thank you all for your lovely comments I hope to see you in some of my other stories (which you should totally check out;)!
> 
> Tell me your final thoughts on this! (:
> 
> There'll be one more chapters after this, the playlist of all the songs (they're all 10/10 so check them out!);
> 
> You can always contact me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, always. Lucija ☽


	15. ☾playlist☽

1\. The 1975 - Chocolate ☽   
2\. Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody ☾  
3\. Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas - Instant Crush ☽  
4\. Blink 182 - Feeling This ☾  
5\. Yellowcard - Only One ☽  
6\. Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love ☾   
7\. The All-American Rejects - Dance Inside ☽  
8\. Sum 41 - With Me ☾   
9\. Song for the chapter: Santana & Jorge Moreno - Satellite ☽  
10\. Blink 182 - Always ☾  
11\. Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire☽  
12\. David Tavare - Summer Love☾  
13\. The 1975 - Sex☽

 _Bonus track_  
✩ 5 Seconds of Summer - Never Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one last time; 
> 
> Love, Lucija☽


End file.
